


Memory

by Spacecadet72



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Steve's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Steve has been returned to Diana in 2019 and they reminisce one morning after which Diana has a question for Steve.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for WonderTrev Week 2019 on tumblr. The prompt was "Present Day." 
> 
> I just found out about this week last night and wasn't sure I'd get anything written for today, but this idea would not leave me. :D

Steve rolled over, his arm flopping over into the space next to him. Instead of hitting a body, it hit cold sheets. 

He blinked his eyes open, staring at his arm and the empty space it occupied. “Diana?”

There was no answer, even after he called out again. Sitting up, he slid out of the bed, pulling on a robe that hung on the bedpost. 

He walked quietly down the stairs; she must have decided to start her day already. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Diana was more of a morning person than he was and often the bed was empty when he awoke. 

His lips turned up in a small smile at the fact that he got to fall asleep next to her every night and wake up in her bed every morning. He had wanted that back in 1918 and he still wanted it 100 years later. 

They still weren’t sure why the Gods had granted them a second chance, but he wasn’t going to question it and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

He walked into the living room, his smile growing as he saw her sitting on the sofa, a coffee cup on the side table next to her, a framed picture in her hands. Moving behind her, wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the side of her head. “Mornin’,” 

Diana turned her head to kiss him softly and Steve could feel her smile against his lips. 

“Good morning,” she said as she pulled back, her smile not leaving her face. “You’re finally up.” 

Steve snorted as he glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle. “It’s not even nine o’clock on a Saturday. Not all of us can get up so early.” 

Diana hummed out an amused sound, but turned her attention back to the photograph in her hands. 

He looked down to see it was the picture taken in Veld. It was framed, although she didn’t display it. It might be a little difficult to explain how they both were in a photograph taken during World War I. Still, it held significance for them both, so they kept it around. 

“I can’t believe it was so long ago,” Steve said, feeling like they had just been on that battlefield. How had this been taken a century prior?

Diana nodded. “It went by so quickly,” she said, her voice soft. 

“And you were alone.” Steve ran his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“Yes, and no,” Diana said with a shake of her head. “You were gone, and it hurts to always be the one left behind, but there are always friends to be had.” 

“But were any of them above average?” Steve asked, his lips quirked up in a half smile. 

Diana smirked. “Only you.” She leaned in to kiss him again, this time much more slowly and deeply. His hand moved to the back of her head as he lost himself in the kiss. 

“Come over here, I’m tired of having to turn around,” Diana said with a soft smile, and Steve quickly walked around the couch to join her. 

He took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I have something to ask you,” Diana said, sounding suddenly nervous. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you remember our conversation on the boat from Themyscira?” Diana asked, setting the photo down on the side table. 

Steve nodded and wondered where she was going with this. “We talked about a lot of things on that boat,” he said softly. “Which part are you talking about?”

“You said to me that people vow to love each other until death, even if they don’t always fulfill those vows,” Diana said, reaching over to take his hand with hers. 

Steve felt surprised and suspected he knew where this was going. They hadn’t really discussed where their relationship was going, but had fallen into it, both of them knowing the love that was between them. Was she really asking--

“I remember,” he said, his voice rough. 

“A vow is a promise,” Diana said, her eyes shining. “And you don’t break a promise. I would like to vow to love you until death.” 

Steve felt tears rising in his own eyes and nodded shakily, but didn’t trust his voice. 

“Steve Trevor, will you marry me?” 

Steve nodded even harder and pushed forward to kiss her hard. He pulled back after a few moments and cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. “Yes. I will marry you.” 

Diana surged forward to pull him into a hug. “I love you,” she murmured against his ear. 

“I love you, too.” He held her tightly not wanting this moment, or any moment with her, to end. 

They pulled back after several moments and Diana pulled the picture back from the side table. “I wish they could be with us when we wed,” she said as they both looked at the faces of their friends. 

Steve felt the same, imagined the congratulations that would go around at the news of their engagement. He could imagine Etta helping Diana find a suitable dress and he could see her crying when they had found it. Every part of the wedding planning would be without their friends and that hurt, even as happy as he was in this moment. 

“I miss them, but they would be happy for us,” Steve said, as he pictured his friends smiling faces. 

“They would be,” Diana said smiling down at the picture. “They were good people.” 

“Even for murderers, smugglers and thieves?” Steve asked, his voice mischievous. 

“Even then.” 

“They were some of the best,” Steve said, turning his attention back to their friends faces, so serious in the photograph. He wondered sometimes why he had been given a second chance when others hadn’t. He had to believe it was for a reason and would not disappoint whoever granted his wish. 

“We must live for them, since they aren’t here,” he said softly. 

Diana nodded. “Yes. We must.” She turned her head to press a quick kiss to his jaw. “They would not want us to mourn them forever.” 

Steve shook his head. “Not mourn. Just remember.” 


End file.
